Fairy Tail: The Meeting of Dragons
by Azmodan0210
Summary: After the defeat of Zeref, Natsu and his Fairy Tail guild accept the help from Nina Dragundaala from Dragundaala Kingdom as he finds the love of his dreams the silver haired princess named Catue as he will protect her no matter what. Crossover of Princess Knight Catue, Fairy Tail and JoJo. Rated m.


This fanfic is the crossover fic of Fairy Tail, Kuroinu and Princess Knight Catue. The story in this fic will take the place in one year after Zeref's defeat. The main characters are Natsu, Jindrack, Erza, Gray, Pantherlily, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, Shagotte, Anna, and Catue. This fanfic will contain the mature content. You've been warned.

All of their rights belong to their owners.

Narration by Igneel

"Year had passed since the defeat of Zeref. The people of Earthland had celebrated their victory and thus Natsu was been promoted into the guild master of Fairy Tail as he is still by the side of his friends, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia. Now Natsu shall go into Dragundaala kingdom to save it from the man named Ginyol and to find new enemies and friends alike. Now Fairy Tail will come into action once again."

Magnolia.

The building which ressembled a giant beautifull mansion is huge. It was Fairy Tail Guild. It later cuts to a cloaked woman as she had entered the building of Fairy Tail as she needed the membership of Fairy Tail. Then she had found a silver haired girl with blue eyes and well endowed figure. It was S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss as she is responsible for the acceptation of new members of guild. Then a cloaked woman had finally showed herself. She had the long blonde hair and she's got the largest bust. She is a well endowed queen of Dragundaala Kingdom and her name is Nina Dragundaala as she had the sad look on her face.

"Umm excuse me, miss Strauss? Can I have to see Natsu Dragneel the guild master?" said Nina as she is seeking for a guild master named Natsu Dragneel as Mirajane who had smile on her face had replied.

"Here he is behind you." Then Nina was shocked to see a pink haired man with black eyes. He had the scarf arround his neck as he was wearing the black jacket, white pants and the black sandals. He had the registration mark on his right shoulder. It was Natsu Dragneel himself as he was walking alongside his cat companion from Edolas named Happy as Happy talked like a pirate.

"Can I help you, your majesty?" said Natsu as he got the serious look on his face as Nina had replied. "My kingdom Dragundaala was overtaken by demon lord Ginyol as he killed my husband Lawrence. I can't take any longer. Please mister Dragneel. Destroy Ginyol and save my daughter." Then Natsu had the determined look on his face as he agreed to help.

"I agreed your majesty. Then how about you joining the Fairy Tail guild?" said Natsu as Nina had happily agreed as she bowed before the legendary hero. "As you wish, mister Dragneel." Then Natsu's friends had arrived as they saw the beautifull queen before their eyes. Natsu's friend Lucy Heartfillia was a blonde girl with blue eyes as she was a well endowed girl and she was wearing her thighhigh boots, the brown shirts, whiter shirt and she got the registration mark on her hand. The others were Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlett, Wendy Marvell and Gray Fullbuster. Juvia is the well endowed woman with blue eyes and matching hair as she was wearing her blue shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. Alongside her was Gajeel the black haired man with black eyes and he was wearing the black jacket, black fingerless gloves, black pants and black boots. Wendy Marvell was a girl with dark purple hair and blue eyes as she was wearing the green dress and the brown shorts along with brown shoes. Like Juvia, Erza is a well endowed woman with brown eyes and red hair. On her shoulder it was a registration mark of Fairy Tail. The other registration marks were also on Juvia, Wendy and lastly Gajeel. Gray is a man with black hair and matchin eyes as he is wearing the black pants and black shoes. He had the registration mark on his torso as the the two cats were following them. The black edolas exceed cat was Pantherlily as he is partnered with Gajeel while the white cat Carla was a partner of Wendy.

"It's honor to meet with you, your majesty." said Gajeel as he kneeled before her alongside Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Lucy and Gray. Then Natsu had knew that the Dragondaala kingdom is a neighboor kingdom near Fiorre and then Natsu had decided to go into Dragundaala in order to save it.

(Op: "UTAGE" by TM Revolution and JAM Project)

(Saki narande ikuhyaku no hana) It shows Natsu and Lucy standing alongside Gray, Catue, Jindrack, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, and Anna standing on the cliff

(Inochi kakeru konoyo wa yume) Then Natsu and the gang jump of the cliff before cliff explosion

(Utage takenawa ni tada uruwashiku) Cliff explodes and it shows the fire pool spinning

(Toki wa ito o karamase) Then it reveals title Fairy Tail: The Meeting of Dragons as song starts

*Instrumental Solo* It shows the map of Earthland which showcases Dragundaala, Magnolia, Fiore and the other continents and then it zooms into the Fairy Tail guild building and it shows the Natus and the gang standing before running

(Kikkyo o yomitorenai tare ko meta akai sora ga) It shows Natsu running alongside Lucy, Anna, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Catue, Gajeel and Erza as Happy, Carla, Shagotte and Pantherlily are following them while they fly

(Mukae iza henkaku! to fuun kyu o tsugete ku) Then it cuts to Nina reading the book as she watches with the smile as Catue practices her sword skills

(Ima sugute ni iretai mono wa) It shows Catue standing on the balcony as she watches the sunset along with her mother

(Chokusen jo o ni wanakute) It later cuts to Jindrack doing push ups while training as Anna was practicing her sword skills

(Mada mada, to hoshigaru dare mo ga) It later cuts to other Fairy Tail members as they are cheering for Natsu and his friends

(Kyukyoku no kemonomichi zehi mo naku waku o koe) Then it shows Natsu stands sharply and then he and his friends are rushing the demons

(Saki narande ikuhyaku no hana) It shows Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Jindrack using their dragonslayer magic to wipe out the demons with their fists

(Ikiru kagiri inochi watashi) It shows Lucy summoning her spirits to help her and Erza using her requip magic to cut down the demons

(Omoi no take hikari no gotoshi) It shows Juvia, Anna, Nina and Gray blasting the demons with the water, lightning and ice spells

(Chikaramakase ikikau) Then it cuts to Catue and Erza cutting down the the demons as they are fighting back to back together

*Instrumental Solo* It shows Natsu facing Kars as Kars had the evil smirk on his face. Then Natsu and Kars are clashing their fist as Natsu enters his Dragonforce mode and Natsu punches screen thus shattering it

(Saki narande mai ukarete) It shows Natsu and Catue with the happy smiles on their faces embracing each other on the cliff on the image of sunset

(Utage hana sake to) Then it cuts to Natsu and the gang posing as the opening ends.

End of Op

Chapter 1: Arrival at Dragundaala

Dragundaala.

It shows the dungeon and the jail were a liliac-grey haired girl was sitting while hugging her knees. Her bust size is 88 cm. Her waist is 54 cm and her hips are 83 cm.. She was wearing her princess outfit. The white dress. She had the large bust and the well endowed figure. It was Catue Dragundaala as she was worrying for her friend Anna.

Then a pig man along with Lion demon are arrived in order to enter Catue's cell.

"What do you want you two?" said Catue as both Pigman and Lion were holding the swords as they are ready to kill Catue

(cue ost: Yasuharu Takanashi - Natsu Theme)

"It looks like your highness it's time for you to DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled both Lion and Pigman in unison as Catue's eyes were filled with fear untill someone had burned them to ashes as they both screamed in pain. It was Natsu as he alongside Happy was dealing with Ginyol's soldiers. Catue was surprised as she had saw Natsu in front of him as she had blushed and thought by herself. "So this is Natsu!" Then she had approached Natsu and bowed before him as she had the smile on her face. "It's a honor to meet you. My name is Catue Dragundaala. It's a honor to meet you, Natsu Dragneel-kun!" Then Grey and Lucy who were following Natsu as they saw the daughter of Nina and they got their eyes widened.

"OH CRAP! That princess is beautifull! Natsu you just saved the young princess of Dragundaala kingdom." said Gray as he was freaking out in front of beautifull girl as Lucy was nervously facepalming. "You're sure are hotheaded like old times, Natsu." Then Catue had saw Nina as she is already in her queen dress as she with tears had run to hug her mother a both had saw each other as they are happy to be reunited.

"MOTHER!" Catue had embraced her still alive mother as Nina had embraced her alive daughter thanks to Natsu then a white cat similar to Carla had approached Catue. It was Shagotte the mother of Carla and the queen of Edolas now a member of Fairy Tail guild as she sees the potential in young princess knight.

"Catue Dragundaala. I can see that you are called the Dragoon Valkyrie. That means that I shall be your partner as you will inherit the power of the Dragon of Light named Weisslogia and allow you to use your Light Dragonslayer Magic for the sake of others." Hearing those words Catue had agreed if Fairy Tail should help her to free the Dragundaala kingdom from Ginyol's reign of terror.

Outside the castle the demons were pursuing the girl. The girl had the orange hair and violete eyes. It was Anna the handmaiden of Catue and she's her best friend as she's wore her usual handmaiden dress. The demons are sure wanted to kill her but then a white dragon appeared in front of demons. He had the white skin and unlike most of the dragons he had the biggest durrance. His name was Jindrack Hemy and he is already in his armor as he was actually in front of demons of Ginyol was threatenly cracking his fists. Jindrack was a white skinned dragon with blue eyes as he hates Ginyol and his soldiers. The soldiers of Ginyol had saw their brethren were punched to the death by Jindrack who had the serious look on his face.

"Pffft! You guys are not worthy as my therapy training." said Jindrack in cold tone as he was protecting Anna. "Lord Jindrack." Then Jindrack had told Anna to go and then Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and Erza had joined Jindrack alongside Carla and Pantherlilly as Gajeel had the psychotic smirk on his face.

"GEHEH! Finally a real battle! IRON DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" yelled Gajeel as he breathed the Iron Tornado from his mouth thus blowing the demons away as Wendy had breathed a wind tornado as she did the same. "WIND DRAGON'S ROAR!" Then she breathed the wind tornado from her mouth thus blowing the demons of Ginyol away. Then Juvia had prepared her water magic as she used her Water-Make magic.

"WATER SLICEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Juvia as she launched the water based shuriken at the demons thus killing them. Then Erza had summond her titania armor as it was revealed that Erza is a powerfull S-Class Mage herself and then she picked her sword and thus she sliced them like a paper and then the entire horde of demons tried to kill Jindrack but Jindrack had the psychotic smirk on his face.

"Well. It will not save you, worms." said Jin as he punched the demons so hard they were torn to pieces as they were scattered into pieces.

At the Dungeon.

Natsu, Nina, Catue, Happy, Gray and Lucy had saw the big tentacle creature as Natsu had used his fire dragon slayer magic as he breathed the fire tornado from his mouth.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" yelled Natsu as he breathed the fire the fire tornado from his mouth thus burning the tentacle creature to ashes. Then Lucy had used Aquarius celestial key as she summoned Aquarius the blue haired woman with well endowed body as she looked like a woman with the fish tail in short word a Mermaid. Then Aquarius had launched a water wave that washed the demons of Ginyol away as Gray had used his ice magic to freeze the demons and then Natsu had shattered them with one punch.

Meanwhile in Nina's Castle

The man with horns on his forehead and red hair was searching for Catue Dragundaala as he wants to rape her. He had the red hair and red eyes. He was wearing the red pants, black boots, red shirt and red gloves. It was Ginyol the Monster Battalion 7th Platoon General and he was searching for Catue only to hear Natsu was walking toward Ginyol as he had shocked as Natsu was a used of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and he had the pissed off look on his face.

"N-Natsu Dragneel?!" Ginyol said in shock as he saw Natsu was threatenly cracking his fists with cocky smirk on his face as he is seriously fired up. Then Natsu had rushed toward Ginyol thus endlessly pumellating him.

"WHOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M FIRED UP BABY! TAKE THIS! FIRE DRAGON'S PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" yelled Natsu as he engulfed his fist in fire thus punching Ginyol in the face as Ginyol had howled in pain and then he saw Catue was standing in front of him as she had the pissed off look on her face. She was wearing her armor as she got her sword. Then Ginyol had the fear in his eyes as he had begged Catue and Natsu for mercy.

"DOGIIII! Please forgive me. I won't revolt. I won't hurt weak anymore. Please forgive me." Ginyol had freaked out in fear as Catue and Natsu had replied in cold tone and the first was Catue. You have rotten to the core." and then Natsu had continued. "I suppose the villagers would tell you the same thing." Then Catue had thrusted her sword into Ginyol and then she sliced him in two thus killing him for good as Ginyol had let out his dying scream and then Anna and Jindrack had arrived to see Catue alive. Jindrack was already in his human form. He had the blue eyes and brown hair as he was wearing the black shirt, black pants and black boots. Both Anna and Jindrack were guarded by Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Pantherlilly and Carla as both Anna and Jindrack had hugged Catue as they were worrying about her.

(ost end)

"Oh thank goodness you are alive, Catue." Anna said as she had hugged her friend Then Jindrack who alongside Anna had hugged Catue as he was worrying about her. "Never ever leave my side again, Catue." Then Erza had captured one of the remaining soldiers of Ginyol as she asked him.

"Tell. Who is Kruul and why he had attacked the Dragundaala kingdom?" said Erza as the last soldier of Ginyol had answered. "He is Ginyol's twin brother. He is a demon who wants to destroy the Dragundaala kingdom to create his own kingdom of ruins. This is all I know I swear." said the soldier as Wendy had cracked her fists. "It looks like we will enter Kruul's dimension and blow him away." Then Catue had used her magic as she opened the portal to Kruul's dimension as he saw the army of demons as Natsu was already prepared for anything.

Then Natsu had activated his Fire Dragon King Mode as he had the aura surrounding him. Then Natsu had breathed from his mouth so strong he breathed a fire tornado as he burned the demons to ashes as he torn Kruul's dimension apart as the demon named Kruul who had the strong resemblance to Ginyol had shocked to see Natsu Dragneel before his eyes.

"I-It can't be. The guild master Natsu Dragneel?" said Kruul as Natsu had appeared before Kruul's eyes as Kruul had tried to run away but for him it was too late and then Natsu had engulfed his fist on fire as Natsu had punched Kruul through the chest and then Natsu had burned him to ashes as Kruul had screamed in pain for his crimes and then with Kruul and his demons is finished.

Then Natsu had appeared back in Dragundaala as he had approached Catue as she ran onto him just to embrace him with tears as Natsu had the happy smile on his face.

"I THANK YOU VERRY MUCH, NATSU-KUN! THANKS FOR SAVING MY KINGDOM!" Catue had cried in his chest as she embraced him as Natsu had saw the potential in her and picked her in his arms and he started to carry her in his arms.

"Will you join my guild, Catue?" said Natsu as he was carrying Catue in his arms as the latter while blushing had agreed happily. "Y-Yes!"

(cue ost - Yasuharu Takanashi - Iifuudoudou)

Nina's castle

The people of Dragundaala were celebrating the victory against Ginyol as they were chered in the honor of Fairy Tail mages as they got the medals of honor were rewarded to them by Nina herself as she had shaken the hands with Natsu and then Natsu had raised his arm as he won the battle against Ginyol's demonic army as he had a smile on his face and then Natsu decided to celebrate the victory in Magnolia.

Back at Fairy Tail building.

(cue ost - Yasuharu Takanashi - Lucy's theme)

The cheers were heard as the members of Fairy Tail guild had celebrated their victory against Ginyol as Anna who joined the Fairy Tail guild is now joined as maid as she was giving the drinks and food to the members of guild with the smile on her face. Anna had the registration mark of Fairy Tail on her right hand as she learned how to use the requip magic under Erza's wing. Anna got the registration mark on her right hand.

Gray and Jindrack became friends as Jindrack had the Fairy Tail registration mark on his left hand as they were drinking the vine alongside Juvia and queen Nina Dragundaala as Nana and Juvia were chatting friendly with each other.

Then Gildarts Clive the man with brown hair and matchin eyes was drinking the vine made by Mirajane as he had the smile on his face.

Meanwhile Happy, Carla, Shagotte and Panther Lily were playing cards with Cana, Wendy, Lucy and of course and Gajeel.

Then on the upper corridor both Jin and Natsu were conversating as they became friends.

"Listen up, Natsu. I know that you are the most powerfull mage in Magnolia but I have one request. Take care of Catue for me will ya?" said Jindrack as Natsu had agreed as they bumped their fist in the sign of their friendship.

Then Natsu was walking into his room as he sees Catue was sleeping on his bed as he approached her and kissed her gently on her cheek as he had put the photo of him and Igneel when Natsu was a kid as Natsu had smiled happily.

End of Chapter 1

(ED: "Yume Sketch" by JAM Project)

(It shows Natsu and Catue looking at starlight together)

Doushite daro... itsumo sou sa chikadzuku tabi karamawari no yume...  
Mae wo muite shigamitsuite sou sukoshi zutsu  
Yakusoku no ano basho he to sasaeai nagara

Jishin ga tarinai toki wa mune ni te wo atete  
Bokura ga tsudzutta PEEJI yomikaesou  
Kyou made soshite asu he to tsudzuite yuku no sa  
Taisetsu na yume ga kanau sono hi made arinomama no bokura de zutto...

(Instrumental of UTAGE plays)

Narration by Catue and Natsu

"Hi! We are Natsu and Catue." said Natsu as Catue had continued narrating "I knew that this guild is full of crazy people just as yourself. Meanwhile a new enemy awaits us and oh boy! The pillar Man Kars is planning the world domination plan? Not on our watch." then Natsu continues. "Next time on Fairy Tail: The Meeting of Dragons. Chapter 2: The Pillar Men. Now the true fun BEGINS FOR REAL!"

Oh yeah! Catue as the member of Fairy Tail? That's I've gotta see. Tip for badguys. If you know that Natsu is after you avoid anything shaped like Fairy Tail symbol.


End file.
